The Life of Stud
by Knat on the field
Summary: Stud is a Clone Trooper during the Clone Wars. He fought on Genosis and many other battles. This story follows his experiences through out the Clone Wars.
1. Arrival

This is my second story inspired by a book i was reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars, except for my love of it.

* * *

"What's this all about, where are we going?"

"We don't even have any intel."

"20 minutes to assembly zone."

"What planet are we on?" A thud noise was barely heard over the thrum of the LAAT/I's engines. "What was that?"

"It was just the wind."

"That was not wind." The squad could hear several thuds in the distance, but it was getting closer now.

"Our first mission and we are right in the action! All right!"

"Someone's excited." Every man in the squad was thinking of something different. They all glanced around for the next few minutes, but all they could see was the same white helmet with the blue T. They could hear each other's breathing through the com, and a few were breathing heavily. The thud had been getting louder as they flew along.

"We're close to the assembly zone," said the pilot.

"Really, couldn't tell by the loud noises." Everyone in the ship could hear the sounds of a battle going on. They could all tell that the thud they had heard earlier was heavy cannons.

"Alright, when we land we all meet at point 724," as a small flashing dot came up on their huds, "then we will be assigned to a task."

"What? We don't even know what to do yet?"

"Yes," was the curt reply. Everyone slipped back into silence.

"We're landing now! Go, Go ,Go Go!" yelled the pilot as the men ran out of the gunship and out into the sunlight and dirt.

* * *

The men all got to the assembly point around the same time. One of them stepped up to an officer looking at a screen. "Sir, squad 24-40-12 reporting in."

"Good. We needed some new men. You and your squad go to these coordinates. We've been having some problems with some droids there."

"Yes sir!" The man turned around and walked back to his white armored troops. "We have our orders, we are going to these coordinates. Let's move!"

* * *

The clones could not get a ride to the rally point, so they had to go on foot. They did not enjoy walking in the red sand of Genosis. Although their armor kept the temperature cool for the men in their suits, they could tell that it was hot on the barren landscape that was called a planet. The walk to the coordinates was a long one, and all the men concentrated on moving. They were all eager for battle.

"Sir, all I see ahead is a hill. I don't see any enemy or allied troops there."

"That just means we'll have to climb the hill."

"At least it isn't a cliff side."

"I liked that exercise."

"We all know. You've only told us 134 times."

"That many?"

"Ya, I counted." They continued on for the next couple of minutes in silence.

"Does anyone else hear something?" They could all hear the sound of blaster fire that seemed to be coming from the other side of the hill.

"Yep, sounds like a battle to me. We get to kill some droids! I got 100 rounds with some droid's names on them."

"Technically wouldn't it be their numbers instead of their names?"

"Technically we're going to kill them so fast we won't be able to tell their names or numbers, whichever one it is." They were almost at the top of the hill by this point.

"Sarg, what are we going to do when we get over this hill? What is the plan of attack?"

"We'll just play it by ear."

"Great plan! No wonder you aren't a Sergeant." The first man got to the top of the hill, and looked out onto the field of battle before him. What he saw was a great battle going on between some droids and clones. All of the men couldn't wait to get into battle.

* * *

How did you like it? Please R&R. I do plan to continue this, but i'm not sure when.


	2. Bring It

The second chapter! I wrote this up in a matter of maybe two hours, but it took me forever to get it edited. My chapters are really short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or The Republic Commando Series.

* * *

As the men gazed out onto the battle before them they slowly began to wonder what to do next. Unfortunately for them the decision was made for them when a droid spotted them and cried out, "Enemies at three o'clock, open fire!" As soon as the other droids heard this several turned and saw the clones on top of the hill. Truthfully who could miss them? They were wearing all white armor. Within a few seconds of sighting the clones they opened fire. The clones had an excellent response time, which allowed them to scatter in several different directions. One of the clones opened fire and hit a droid in the chest plate. Soon the others began to open up too.

While they were firing the other clones that were already there continued their fight with the droids. Slowly but steadily the droids began to go down. The number of droids firing on them had been reduced already by the arrival of the other men, but now the droid's numbers were falling due to the clone's excellent aim.

The men on the hill continued to exchange fire with the droids below. One of the clones saw his brother get hit by a round. The round hit the clone in the helmet, and the rest of the men could hear a sizzle as it burned through the helmet. They could hear a small, "oh," Escape the soldier's mouth as he fell. The two nearest men stopped for a second to watch him fall. If you could have seen their faces they would have had a look of disgust. Soon the men started to get angry, and wanted to kill every droid in sight. The blue blaster fire began to intensify, and the red blaster fire began to get smaller.

The droids were getting hit quickly now, and before anyone knew it there were only six left. They all began to think the battle was almost over, but it wasn't. With only a few droids left one of the clones on the hill was hit. The red blaster fire connected with his chest, and he said nothing as he fell. The others just wanted to end the fight now. They had already lost two of their number, and that was too many for them. The last droid fell to a blaster shot in the head. The battle was over for now.

The two groups of clones walked towards each other through the battle field. A few of them even took the time to step on a few droids on the way.

"Nice of you to join us!"

"The pleasure is all ours. How many of you are there?"

"When we started we were a full company of 40. Now we're down to 28. How many are you?"

"There are only 10 of us. We started out with 12."

"Why are they letting you all loose at squad strength? Shouldn't you be with your company?"

"I guess not. How long did we keep you waiting?"

"Only about 20 minutes. We were doing just fine when you showed up."

One of clones from the squad grinded his teeth together to switch to the private squad comlink. "We could see that."

"So do you have any orders?"

"Not that I know of, but we haven't checked recently. We were a little busy."

"Ya, we know. Maybe we both should check." Both sergeants turned on their coms at the same time. One comlink only had static, but the other got through to HQ.

"Squad 24-40…"

"Ya I know who you are. I can see it on my screen now. Having fun with our droid friends?"

"Loads of fun, but then they got a little hostile over some land, and we fought for it. Guess who won?"

"Well that's well and good, but we're having some problems elsewhere. The good news is that most of the droids are retreating."

"Great there's always bad news!"

"What's the bad news?"

"The droids are getting ready for one last strike."

"Really, where? Should we go meet up with them and show them our great hospitality?"

"I've been working on my manners."

"You had manners?"

"Anyways, the droids are getting ready to attack, but we don't have anything to send to that area."

"We're free! We could help out somewhere. I don't have anything scheduled until 1500 hours."

"Well," the man hesitated, "you're fine where you are. That's just the thing. The new strike is in your area. They're sending in a total of 200 droids there. We don't have any support for you. You'll have to fight them alone."

"Don't worry, we got this. We can hold anything they try to throw at us."

"Well, they seem to be throwing everything at you. Well have fun, and say hello to a few droids for me," and with that the com went dead.

"Anyone else ready for some heavy, duty action?"

"Bring it."

* * *

Well, what did you thing? R&R people! Please? It's right there! It will take less time then getting an insurence quote at Gycko!


	3. Perfect Ending?

Another chapter. I'm pouring these out fast! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, humor, or anything really.

* * *

"I see targets moving in from the north."

"How many?"

"I count 200. Only 50 are supers."

"Only 50? That's not that many!"

"I also see about 15 tanks."

"Fun."

"Well, we better set up in our positions." As soon as this statement was said every one of the clones started to jog to different parts of the battlefield. The men from the 10 man squad set up on top of the hill, while the other men found small indents in the earth to hide in. They set themselves up in a good defensive position. The men started to dig deeper into the red earth.

* * *

"Sir, I see some clones on top of the hill."

"Roger, roger. Get into attack formation Alpha-Beta-Beta-Alpha."

"Was that the one with the triangles?"

"No, that is Alpha-Beta-Beta-Alpha-Beta."

"Oh." The droid columns began to move forward. There were three columns with six tanks in each with 60 droids for support. A last group with the remaining tanks and the remaining droids lagged behind. Soon the droids covered the ground that brought the tanks in range. The tanks stopped 100 yards away while the droids continued forward.

* * *

"Almost there. Just a little closer." The droids had moved to within 70 yards of the hill the clones occupied. The men were eager to open fire. The men waited to ambush the droids from close range. One of the clones had a lock on a tank with his rocket launcher. Most of the clones had picked a target to fire at, and confirmed that no one else was going to fire at that droid.

The enemy tanks unexpectedly opened fire on the hill. With one shot the hill shook. The men winced as they heard a scream from one of their brothers. He had been hit almost directly by the tank round. He was dead almost immediately. The hill continued to shake with each round from the tanks.

The droids were close to the base of the hill. The clones did not fire yet. The droids continued moving forward, confident that they could storm the hill easily.

A whistling could be heard in the air, followed by an explosion. One of the clones had hit a tank. The resulting explosion took a few droids down. This, it seemed, had been what the other clones had been waiting for. They opened fire on the droids.

The opening salvo from the clones was devastating. 14 droids dropped within seconds. The droids began to return fire. The air was alive with blaster fire and the occasional rocket. The red and blue bolts were reminiscent of a fireworks display. The tanks continued to fire on the hill.

During the fighting another cry rang out. Another clone was hit by a tank round. The men kept firing, and hit another twenty droids.

The droids were beginning to advance now. They seemed to think that the clones on the hill had been devastated by losing two men. Unknown to them the clones, inches away in a few places, waited.

The fire on the hill was decreasing. One of the clones had been hit. A red blot hit him in the arm around the shoulder. Another clone was hit on the back. The hit men were being helped by their brothers.

The waiting clones below knew it was time to open up. They began to fire upon the droids with deadly accuracy. Quite a few had been hit. Their fire was wearing down the enemy. The droid's numbers were dwindling.

The droid tank number had been reduced greatly. They went from fifteen to seven. The tanks were not about to stop firing though. They began to switch their fire. They started to fire on the clones at ground level.

The droids were only numbered at 99 now. Every droid had been thrown into the fray. Some of the clones had been hit, and a few had been killed. The droids were not making any headway. The clone's ability to return fire was falling because of the tank fire they were receiving. The tanks were taking a heavy toll on the men. Some of the clones were blasted out of their holes. The tide was turning against the greatly outnumbered clones. The clones were fighting still, and they would continue until they died.

The men were beginning to fret. Their numbers were being decimated. They were losing brothers too fast. The exchange rate was not good for them. The droids still numbered at 81, and they were singling out clones. One by one they were picked off. The tanks fired on the clones unmercifully. The tanks numbered four now, but this was not comforting in the slightest.

Quietly at first a slow humming could be heard. This sound was incredibly comforting to the clones. The noise of the LAAT/I's engines meant help.

The LAAT/Is swooped down on top of the hill and unloaded some clones, who immediately began to engage the droids. Two LAAT/Is hovered above the hill, and started to pick off the droid's tanks. In a matter of maybe a minute all the tanks were destroyed. The droids tried to escape, but they were cut down by the excellent aim of the clones. The last droid fell to the ground. The clones let out a hearty cheer.

* * *

"It's about time! What took you so long?"

"We got held up by some droids."

"Is that all? You got to play with some droids while we had to get our butts shot at?"

"Hey, at least we got here!"

"We could have taken them!"

"Sure, sure and Palatine is the dark lord of the Sith!" This banter continued while the men loaded onto the ships. They had lost four men from the squad, and twenty six from the company while destroying fifteen tanks and 200 droids. It seemed like a perfect ending to the day as the men lifted off on their way back to the cruisers.

Suddenly a lone rocket pierced the calm and slammed into a LAAT/I. The ship exploded on contact. The burning ship plummeted to earth, gaining speed as it went. A sickening thud was heard from the ground below, followed by another explosion. That really ruined the day for them.

* * *

Didn't see that coming did you? What did you think? Like the crack about Palpatine? Why so many questions? Please review! (there, finally a statement!) (this isn't the end, don't worry)


	4. Names and Assignments

I'm real sorry that i havn't updated in 3 months! I kind of lost interest after i finished reading the Republic Commando Series. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do own my "mature" sense of humor.**

* * *

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"I don't know."

"Can you believe the size of this casualty list? We lost a lot of men."

"Are the Jedi really up to the job? I thought they were unstoppable, and yet we lost quite a few of them on Genosis too. Sarge, what do you think?"

"I don't know, I'm just your sergeant."

"Ya, and we're just your privates. No, wait. That didn't come out right."

"Think before you speak," said Zil. Zil was the explosive specialist from the squad. He was also known for being serious most of the time.

"Next your going to tell me look before I shoot," said Stud. Stud was sort of the squad's comedian. He could crack a joke even under fire. His name was a squad joke too. The one time the squad watched the holovids they saw an old show. During the show someone was called a stud. Everyone wanted to know what a stud was. When they found out they decided to nickname someone Stud. The only one who didn't mind the nickname was Stud.

"No wonder you couldn't hit that droid. I saw hundreds of bolts hitting all around him. I decided to put him out of his misery. Maybe you should go to the shooting range Stud." That is Sarge. He was the Sergeant of the squad from the beginning, so they didn't try to nickname him anything else.

"I'd go with you, but I really don't have to hit droids. They're so small. I prefer larger targets," said Pat. Pat was short for Patton. During some early tests he scored high in the tactics section. They decided to name him after a general from another planet. Pat was the man with the rocket launcher. He loved to blow things up with it.

"I think all of us should go ahead and get some sleep. In the morning we should be getting reassigned. Our company got so banged up that we have to be assigned to another one."

"Awesome some new meat. I can try out my jokes on them. Do you think they ever heard the one about the nerf and the hut?"

"I think they would hear it and have to be sent to the med bay."

"Why? Because they'll be laughing so hard?"

"No, because they're ears will be bleeding."

"That's enough! Go to sleep!"

The next morning the four squad mates got up and went through their morning routine. They all got up, brushed their teeth, got dressed, and ate breakfast. After a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and hash browns they went off for some private time before their meeting.

At 1100 hours they all met outside of the briefing room. "Ready guys?"

"Yes Sarge," the other three replied. They all walked in to the room and selected four seats next to each other in the middle of the room. A few seconds later a female Jedi walked in. Every clone in the room stood up at the same time. They all stood at attention. The Jedi was visibly surprised at this.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Zil, "She acts like she's never seen clones at attention before."

"Maybe she hasn't," replied Sarge. The general seemed to have gotten over her surprise and moved to the front of the room.

"Relax and helmets off," was her first order. Pat could hear the unsteadiness in her voice. The clones were a little hesitant to take off their helmets although they relaxed almost immediately. "Come on, I don't bite."

The clones, one by one, took of their helmets. Pat noticed that it took a few seconds, 4.73 to be exact, for the general to register that every clone looked exactly the same. It took her another 4.33 seconds to recompose herself.

"Now then, you all know you are here to be resigned to new squads and companies. There are eighty of you in here. Forty of you will become members of K Company and forty will become L Company. You will also be put into a squad. Each company will have four squads of ten each. I'm going to call role now." No clones were absent, which really wasn't a surprise.

"Ok, now I am going to call out every one who is in K Company. The first people are: 2424, 2425, 2426, and 2427." Those numbers were the numbers of Stud, Sarge, Zil, and Pat. The general continued to call out the remaining thirty-six men of K Company. It was a little haunting to hear some of the numbers being called. 5678, 9908, 11102, 11445, 11992. These were the last five numbers called. Going from 2424 to 11992 was surprising. Either they had lost hundreds of men in between each number, or a bunch of different clones from many different squads were assembled here.

"If everyone from K Company would step into the other room, you will be sorted into your different squads." The Sarge got up first followed by Stud, Zil, then Pat. They stepped into the next room, which looked a lot like the first one, but with a large board on the wall across from the entrance.

"Well, it looks like we're all in first squad," said Sarge.

"Were are the barracks?"

"We are assigned to the northeastern barracks."

"Wait, isn't that were we were before?"

"Ya, that's the exact room we were in."

"I guess the GAR is getting lazy."

"Well let's go meet our new squad mates!"

"Maybe one will have a sense of humor!"

"Maybe one of them will punch you!"

"I'll do it," said Pat.

"Thanks buddy! Remind me to let you assault some droids alone."

"That would be great!"

"If you don't watch it I'll steal your rockets."

"If you don't watch it I'll steal your…. Wait you don't have anything I can steal."

"That's just part of being a member of the GAR."

* * *

Kind of a filler chapter, but i will hopfully get another chapter up soon. I finally introduced some characters. I just have to come up with 6 more! Ya. R&R please! I only have 2, count'um, 2 reviews!


	5. Big Gun and Little Guns go Boom

Well i updated pretty fast!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything related to it.**

* * *

"So, remind me what your names are again."

"For the 17th time our names are Zero, Manchester, Wellington, Lightning, Thunder, and Douglas."

"So your names are Zero, Man, Well, Light, Thud, and Doug?"

"No, not even close."

"Would you two shut up? You're making me airsick."

"Yes Sarge."

"Seriously can I call you Doug?"

"Stud! Shut it. Last warning."

"Ya or else we might have to accidentally push you out of this transport."

"Ha, ha very funny. Leave the jokes to me Doug."

"2 minutes till drop zone. Get ready boys."

"Alright cut the chit chat boys. Buckets on, weapons ready. Remember, we have to get off and disable that gun as fast as possible." The men could hear the tell tale sounds of flak rounds exploding around the transport. One of the thuds sounded to close for comfort, and the ship rattled from the turbulence.

"One minute till drop zone." The flak was getting louder and it seemed like it was getting heavier. The ship was shaking more often now. "Doors opening." The metal doors slid opened slowly, revealing the landscape. The ground was dark green, and the landing area was surrounded by forest. A big gun shooting up into the sky dominated the landscape. There were about 20 smaller guns around the big one, and the men could see hundreds of droids running between them. The first few red blaster bolts hit the doors of the ship as they slid back. The fire sounded to close for comfort. The ship slowly glided onto the wet marshy ground and before it landed two men jumped out followed by the remaining eight.

The men returned fire from the get go, as other ships landed behind them. Countless droids fell to the blue blaster fire of the ten men. They seemed to pay no attention to the other guns in the area. They kept running towards the big gun in the middle of the clearing. The red blaster fire that swarmed around them, yet they kept coming. One man in the back took a hit in the lower leg, but he acted as if nothing had happened.

Pat took a chance and stopped for a few seconds to get a rocket round off into on of the smaller guns. He lined it up perfectly, and it flew right into the center of the gun. A giant ball of fire appeared right where the gun was seconds before, and pieces of metal flew out. One of the pieces flew into an unlucky droid. Pat kept running with his comrades.

A few feet away from the base of the big gun the men ran into two droidecas. Manchester and Stud dived out of the way just in time to see the blaster rounds meant for them fly past. The men took cover wherever they could.

"Pat, any suggestions?"

"I can try to put a round between them?"

"Sure lets go with that." Pat lined up another round, taking his time. "Take your time, our lives aren't at stake or anything."

"Ok, I will," Pat replied as he pulled the trigger. The rocket flew right at the droidecas, but hit right between them. No one could see anything for a few seconds. When the smoke cleared there was nothing there except for some pieces of metal. "That's why I get the rocket launcher."

The troops ran onto the base of the gun, and ran into about twelve droids. Before they could react two went down under blue blaster fire. They returned fire, but the men had already taken cover. The droids moved to do the same, but not before another two fell.

"Oh Pat, any more of your brilliant maneuvers?"

"Give me a second!" Another droid fell to blaster fire when it was to slow to move back into cover.

"If we give you anymore time there won't be anything to shoot at," said Stud. As he was saying this twelve more droids came running around the corner. They too took cover, but not before two were hit.

"Now look what you've done! You gave away our position, you loud mouth!" Thunder was hit in the arm and fell backwards with a yelp. "You got my arm shot off!"

"Just relax. Your arm is fine."

"Sure, that's fine for you to say Sarge!"

"I got it!" yelled Pat.

"Did his arm actually come off?" asked Douglas.

"No you idiot, I came up with a plan! Sarge, you and two others can climb up on top of these walls. There is an groove on top of them that you can hide in. You can crawl forward and take out the droids."

"Ok, Zil and Lightning, on me." Sarge quickly climbed on top of the wall, followed by Zil and Lightning. The droids returned to firing on the men on the ground after the three guys were out of sight. No one could see Sarge or the others, but quickly the plan begun to work. One by one the droids became silent. There was an explosion like a grenade had gone off, then Sarge, Zil, and Lightning came walking out of the smoke.

"My heroes!" yelled Stud. The men kept running around the gun's base before coming to a small room. Thunder, Lightning, Stud, and Douglas stopped outside the room. Thunder threw a grenade in, and the other three ran in. From within the room came the sounds of blaster exchanges until, "Clear," came over the squad's com. The three men came out, and with Thunder started running further along the gun's base.

While that was happening the other men had cleared the area around the gun, although there wasn't much to get at. Manchester, Pat, Zero, and Wellington took up positions around the edges of the platform, while Zil and Sarge started putting the explosives on the gun. Thunder, Lightning, Stud, and Douglas came running up and took up positions along the platform.

"Explosives, ready to go Sarge. Remote detonation set."

"Ok boys, let's clear the platform. 20 to 30 meters from the gun….blah blah blah…yada yada yada….you know the rest. Shift it!" The men ran away from the platform, but not as fast as they had when they were taking it. By the time they came out on to the battlefield they could see that the other men had already cleared the rest of the area. They were all outside of the blast zone of the gun, and far away enough that they wouldn't be hit by any debris.

The squad mates joined the rest of the company. They were all silent in preparation of the giant explosion to come.

"Sir, permission to light this candle?"

"Permission granted." Zil pushed the remote, and the gun exploded. The giant fireball that resulted could be seen from space as a tiny dot of red. Flaming pieces of metal came crashing down and littered the battlefield.

"Ohh, ahh!"

* * *

Well, at least you know everyone (who's important). It really didn't take that long to write (especially when you can't sleep). Please R&R. No one reviews on my fics except for Darth Chewbacca and Reka1207 for whom I'm eternally grateful.


	6. Creatures of the Unknown

Sorry this took so long to update, but i've been a little busy with school and band and such. Plus i have not been ready to write for a while. I wrote the beginning of this chapter a long time ago, but i got side tracked. I was also working on another story, and a video for my friends. Enjoy! **I do not own Star Wars.**

"And then he starts screaming, Creator, Creator," laughed Zil.

"That is not what happened. I let you win," grumbled Stud.

"Sure, sure, and Anakin Skywalker is married to a senator."

"How bout you both shut up so I can hear our new orders," replied Sarge. Sarge put his hand up to his helmet and appeared to be listening to something. "Ok boys, new orders. We're moving out. Get your gear and form up."

"And I was just getting use to the scenery."

"Move it!" yelled Sarge as all the men of his squad got in line. "Ok P-colum formation. Zil, your on point. Stud, you're rear guard."

"That's what the Twi'lek said!"

"Very immature Stud. Let's go." The boys marched out with a six man center column guarded by Manchester and Zero on the sides, Zil in front, and Stud in the rear.

"Sir, are you gonna tell us what our mission is?"

"I really don't know, they were just to report to sector 5A." The men walked in silence for a while.

"What happened here?" someone asked. No one responded. They were to busy looking at the field before them.

There were bodies everywhere. A few transports lay half submerged in some swamp water smoking. There were a few droids scattered around the area too, but it was predominantly clone troopers.

The ten man squad cautiously spread out, not wanting to get to far away from each other. They were all completely silent, even Stud. The men continued to search around until Wellington shouted "I found something," over his comlink. Everyone rushed over, but Sarge pushed himself roughly into the center of the circle.

"What do you all think you're doing? Never crowd up like this. Fan out a bit. Let me figure out what this is," Sarge said, not to unkindly, before adding, "Stay close." The men spread out a bit, and formed a slightly larger circle around what use to be one of their comrades.

The dead clone captain was lying in some tall grass with his arm sticking out. Sarge was examining the man, but he was confused by what he saw.

"Has anyone looked closely at any of the dead?" Sarge asked urgently.

"I did," answered Pat.

"What did the wound look like?" Sarge asked quickly.

"It looked like someone had cut him," Pat answered. The air was heavy with fear.

"What does that mean sir?" Lightning asked. Sarge did not reply, but suddenly a small video began to play on everyone's hud. It was nothing but static at first, but it quickly changed into droids getting shot at. It was obvious that Sarge had tapped into the dead captain's hud, and was able to see what the hud had recorded.

The video continued to play, and it looked like the clones were winning. The clone's tanks had already been knocked out, but they were doing pretty well without them. Soon though an unpleasant screech was heard, and the droids began to slow down. Soon small explosions could be heard, and it sounded like the droids were screaming. Soon the droids began to run to the left, oblivious to the fire they were taking.

The clones began to relax a bit, but before the droids were completely away the screech was heard again. Several clone's screams were heard, but apparently the captain could not see anything. The captain was looking from left to right, but he heard the screech again. He turned back to the front, and was just in time to see a creature. It loomed above the man, and it stood on two legs, but had two knife like hands. Its face was like a lion's, but it had three eyes and its mouth was vertical, not to mention bigger. It screeched at the captain, and stabbed at him. The captain looked like he was putting up a good fight, but he was forced onto his back. He continued to struggle, and got in one last punch before the thing stabbed the captain violently in the chest. It screeched one more time before the camera shut off, the clone's vital signs gone.

"What the heck was that," Stud asked. From a few miles away the men heard a screech.

"I think we're about to find out," was the curt reply.

* * *

Duh Duh Duuu! The plot thickens. Hopefully i will actually get a chance to update some time soon. R&R.

* * *


	7. Creatures of the Unknown Part 2

I know, i know, it's been sooo long. I'm sorry. At least i finally got this up. I've been sick all of Thanksgiving break. Now you get to know what happens with the creatures and the clones. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

"Anyone see some good cover?" Sarge asked quickly. They all began to look around the swampy area for somewhere to bunker down in.

"I see a ditch, about, 1 kilometer to the right," said Douglas. Sarge came over beside him to check out the position. Another screech was heard, but closer this time.

"That will have to do. Move it out quickly, Douglas on point. Zero you bring up the rear. Stud, this is not the time," said Sarge before Stud could make a joke. The men ran at a brisk pace toward the ditch. Douglas jumped into the ditch first, then Sarge, followed by the rest of the squad.

"Keep you eyes opened for any of those creatures. I'm gonna try to contact HQ."

"Maybe they will send us some backup," said Zil hopefully. The screeching was incredible loud, but the men were confident they would be able to spot this newfound enemy easily. The men sat in the ditch uncomfortably and uneasily as the screeching got closer and louder.

"Crap," said Sarge, causing most of the men to jump. "HQ says they have no reports of these creatures and that apparently there is a big battle going on near a main city. They say they don't have any troops to spare, and we have new orders to move to this battle."

"Isn't that good?" asked Pat.

"No. We have orders to more on foot. And the best part is that they want us to move directly towards were the creatures are coming from."

The men sat for a few moments, quietly absorbing the information. The screeching was getting close now, and they were uneasy.

"Contact, 12 o'clock" whispered Thunder. The men could see the human like creature in the tall grass only a few yards from their position. Soon several more could be seen lurking in the grass behind the first.

"What are they doing?" asked Zero. The grass was full of eyes staring at the squad members. The creatures were deathly quite now, and had been for the past few minutes. They just sat there, staring at the ten men.

Suddenly one of the creatures leapt from the grass, and ran strait at the ditch. Sarge pushed himself to the edge and took aim. His first shot hit the creature on its chest. The shot slowed the creature for a few seconds, but it kept coming. His second shot hit it in the face, and the creature crashed down into the soggy ground. None of the other creatures made a move to attack.

"So, we know to shot 'em in the face," said Stud. No one really reacted to his statement.

The creatures were not doing anything, which just helped to unnerve the men in the ditch.

"I wish they would do something," said Zil. Immediately twenty creatures leapt from the grass and charged the men.

"Way to open your big mouth," said Stud as he aimed. The men were taking careful aim at the creatures, and most of the shots were dead on. The last creature fell a yard from the ditch, but the men could see plenty more in the grass.

"Sir, what if they try to outflank us?" asked Pat, ever the strategist.

"We have no way of telling if that will happen," replied Sarge.

"Why don't we just use the fleet satellite?" asked Wellington.

"We'll try that," said Sarge.

"Sir? I was going to say that next," said Stud.

"Sure, and Anakin Skywalker will turn to the dark side, kill his wife the senator, join Palpatine the dark lord of the Sith, and one day be killed by his own son. That's exactly how it will go down," said Douglas. This got a few chuckles from the other members of the squad.

"According to the satellite the swamp is full of the creatures, but they aren't trying to outflank us or come at our rear. Shut it Stud. They are shifting around a bit back there though." The creatures had been quiet for quite some time now, but they appeared to be restless.

A screech went up, and it started far away, but it soon got closer. Before anyone could comment on this several creatures charged the ditch, and soon a steady stream of them pored out of the grass.

The men stopped aiming carefully, and began to rely on shear firepower to stop the beasts. As one fell three leaped over it and continued on. A few well placed rocket explosions blew several creatures to bits, but more continued to charge. The men threw a few grenades at the charging creatures, but the steady flow of new ones replaced fallen comrades too quickly for the men's comfort.

"Well, the good news is that the swamp is emptying of creatures."

"And the bad news is that they're all coming strait at us," replied Stud as he chucked another grenade, which was rewarded with a satisfying screech. The creatures were getting closer by using their shear numbers. There were simply too many for the men to gun down. They were falling in heaps, and soon the bodies were clogging up the field of fire and the creature's paths.

"These are the last few creatures coming now," said Sarge. The amount of creatures did seem to be dieing down. The last few charged the ditch, and seven of them made it into the ditch.

At the last second they jumped at the ditch, and came crashing down on top of some of the men. One was put down with a well placed shot in the face, and another with a grenade. Pat was fighting with one that had landed on top of him, and Stud was pumping shots into its back. Pat was struggling to keep the creature's jaws from tearing him apart. Two other creatures had been dispatched with some well placed shots. The other two were fighting with Zil and Zero. Zil had lost his gun, and was fighting off the monster with his fists. Zero was to close to the creature to use his gun, but with a nice whack in the chest with his rifle butt he was able to get the room he needed to kill the beast.

Stud's seventh shot finally caused the creature to collapse, and Pat was able to push it off. Stud helped him up. Zero was still fighting with the other creature, but Manchester silenced it. The men stood there for a second to catch their breath.

"Well, that was interesting," said Lightning. The other men turned to Sarge, wandering what they were going to do next.

"Ok, let's move out. Same formation as last time, Stud in the rear."

"That's what the Twi'lek said!" said Stud. This time the joke was met by laughter.

* * *

Ahh, completion. We finally know what happened. Doesn't it feel good. I know, kind of quickly done. Creatures, shooting, end. Hopefully i can get another chapter out soon, but i guarantee one will be posted in December (hopefuly). Till next time!


	8. Civies

Another chapter! This one is not really one of my favorites, but its a filler/set up. Sorry, but it's important. I'm really starting to get into the piont of this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars.**

* * *

The steady hum of the gunship was a slight comfort to the squad who were getting more uncomfortable with their situation.

"So we get to work with a general now?"

"It's been a year since the Genosis! Why are we just now working with a general?" Of course all the men's complaints were on a private squad channel.

"Stow that kind of talk men. We're gonna do what we need to do. Don't question our orders."

The men were quite for a time.

"Have you guys heard the one about the smuggler and the princess?"

"You've only told it 17 times by my last count."

"I think it's 18 actually." Stud starts grumbling to himself in response.

The gunship continued on in a formation of eight. Each was carrying a ten man squad consisting of company K and J of the 124th infantry.

"Why are we going after such a small amount of forces?"

"They're getting to close to a heavy population center here."

"I hate Rouhi! This planet stinks, literally. It's almost as bad as Stud's kit." Everyone laughed, but Stud continued to grumble to himself. The planet was a complete wasteland outside of the few cities.

"Landing in five," said the pilot.

"Buckets one, gear ready to go." The gunship continued to hum on. The squad stood in silence until the ship landed. They rushed out of the gunship and towards the rally point.

"Ok, listen up!" yelled the lieutenant, "We need to get to the city nearby. We're evacuating the civies there, and we need to set up a perimeter. Sarge, your company goes in from the south. Buzz, you go in from the east. George, north. Paul and John, do a recon of the wastelands in around the city. The rest of you come in with me. Buzz, you lead." The rest of the sergeants started marshaling the troops.

"Ok boys, usual formation. Stud, shut your mouth now, so we don't have to do it later. Go!"

The men started forming up and moving out.

* * *

The men arrived at the city later in the afternoon. The first buildings they saw were completely empty. The men took up positions in one of the buildings.

"Were's B and F company?"

"Probably deeper in the city helping with the evac."

"I rather be out here than helping the evac."

"Well, that's to bad for you. Apparently we're needed to help in the evac," said Sarge.

"Crack scones!"

"Stop your winning! Get a move on."

* * *

The men could hear the people before they saw them. It was almost as loud as a battlefield. All the civis were talking at once. They were pushing each other and yelling. Stud wondered how they got anything done.

"The two gunships coming in now are ours. Five to a gunship." Stud found himself with Pat, Thunder, Lightning, and Zero. The civilians ran towards the incoming ships, and pushed each other to get onboard.

One woman got to the front of the line, and Stud her offered a hand. She looked at him like he was one of the creatures on the last planet the squad was on. She ignored his outstretched hand and hastily climbed aboard.

All of the civilians either ignored the clones or stared at them like they were the dark lord of the Sith. It really got on Stud's nerves. The gunships kept coming, and there seemed to be a never ending amount of civies.

Stud and his squad mates were getting bored. They really did nothing to help except for make sure the right amount of the people got on, and told the pilot when to move out. Stud decided to try something.

The gunship had just left, and another one was a few minutes away. A man was standing nearby, and everyone was fairly quite. There were only a few hundred civilians to evac.

"Hi, how are you," Stud asked the man standing near him. The man turned to him with a look of complete shock on his face. He just stared at Stud for a few moments. The other people in line stared at him too, and started whispering to each other.

"What's up with them?" asked Pat over the squad com.

"Sir, I was talking to you," said Stud, ignoring Pat's remark.

"I'm fine, just fine," said the man. All the color had drained from his face. He looked away from Stud, and was glad when the gunship arrived.

"What's up with these people?" asked Pat. Stud tried several other times to talk with the civilians, and the reaction was always the same.

Finally the last gunship lifted off, and all that was left was the clones.

"Well, what now?" asked Thunder.

"Ok, the latest news it that the droids are coming in. We're moving to a hill a few miles from our current position. Apparently the general doesn't want to get caught in a city battle. We're moving out. Let's go!" Although Stud moved out with everyone else, he was still stuck on how the people had reacted to him. He wouldn't admit it, but it really bugged him. Really bugged him.

* * *

Sorry about the filler chapter, but it's a set up to the next one. I'm not really sure how much longer i can keep this story going. For the men it's been a year. Please review! It makes me want to write. Someone reviewed one of my other stories, which just made me want to write more! Please?


	9. Seed of Doubt

Sorry, fillerish chapter. Only cause i feel better if i do this

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

* * *

The ten man squad arrived at the hill that was their secondary position. They noticed that a few other squads had already arrived, and were digging in. The squad reported to the lieutenant.

"Sarge, I want your squad positioned on the other side of the hill facing north. Start preparing your position, we're gonna be here for a while." The men stared off for the other side of the hill.

When they finally arrived there Sarge started giving out orders.

"Slit trenches and foxholes. Two men to a foxhole, and ten feet between each one. Connect them with a slit trench. Thunder, Lightning, here. Zero, Zil, here. Manchester, Wellington, here. Stud, Pat, here. Douglas, your with me." The men started digging their foxholes.

"They're getting closer," said Manchester. He was referring to the large amount of droids that were coming closer to their position.

"Don't worry about them, just keep digging," said Sarge. Most of the men had finished their foxholes, and were working on their slit trenches.

"At least everyone is here," said Zil. All four companies had arrived, and were taking up positions on the hill.

"Why in the galaxy did we name this hill position Hail," asked Thunder.

"Stud. Stud! Stud, anyone home?" asked Pat. Stud had been staring off in the direction of the city they had just been in.

"What? Ya, ya, I'm fine. Just….nothing." replied Stud, before going back to digging.

"Has anyone seen the general?" asked Douglas. No one had seen the general, and all the other companies had already arrived.

"No, but I'm sure he's here," replied Sarge.

"Ok, bad news everyone. The Seps have attacked the fleet, and they are heavily engaged. The enemy is sending in reinforcements. The general is coming in with another two companies to reinforce our position. We may have to pull out at some point soon. Get ready."

"The general wasn't even on planet when he made the decision to fight here?" asked Pat, shocked.

"He's just now getting here? That's not sound logic," said Manchester.

"Guys! Be quite. We can't question orders. Stow the talk and dig. We have some friends coming in soon," said Sarge.

The droids had completely surrounded the hill. There was something weird about their position.

"Why are they facing away from us?" asked Pat. No one had noticed this, mostly because they were so far away.

"The reinforcements are coming in soon." said Sarge. As soon as he said that a feed started playing on their huds. It was the lieutenant's view of the incoming transports. The eight transports were coming in two v-formations. Suddenly the view moved quickly to the droid's position. They were firing rockets at the transports.

They flew off at the transports. The gunships scattered, but the last two in each formation was to slow and they fell to the ground as a burning piece of metal. The rest of the transports gunned down on position Hail.

The rockets kept coming at the ships. One of the last few got hit next and exploded in a fireball. Another rocket knocked off a gunship's wing, and it spun out of control before exploding after another rocket collided with it. The last two gunships tried to go even faster.

The feed cut out, but by now the transports were close enough to be seen clearly. They had already passed the enemy's positions, and were trying to reach the hill. Five rockets trialed behind the ships. One ran out of fuel and fell to the ground, where it exploded. The other four kept coming.

The two ships were coming close to the hill, but the rockets were approaching faster. Two exploded on the slower ones wings, and it slammed into the ground spouting flame. It came to a sudden stop, but continued smoking. The other was getting closer, and one of the rockets ran out of fuel. The last one, with a burst of speed, outran the ship, and hit the rear of the ship. It began to fall quickly, and it fell a few yards from the edge of the hill.

"Wow." said Zil.

"Men, the general was on the other transport, the one farther away. Buzz, you and Sarge lead your squads to go get him, and the rest of the squad if you can. Get any supplies you can."

"Sir? What about the other transport."

"Our orders are to rescue the general. We can't help the other transport."

* * *

Now we're getting somwhere. I'm starting to get into some "war sucks" stuff and getting on one of the main subjects of the story.


	10. Last Fight?

New chapter! This chapter will jump around a little bit. It's mostly going to follow Stud, but also the republic ships in space. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars, any of them. That would be George. We get mixed up all the time.

* * *

The men crept forward as quietly as possible in the darkness. Boss' squad was already up ahead prepping anything on the transport for salvaging.

"Sarge, I just don't understand the order. They're our brothers."

"It isn't our place to question orders. And no com traffic unless it's absolutely necessary." The men continued on silently for awhile. They were coming up near the other transport.

"It's right there. All we have to do is take one little look."

"Stay off the radio!" Suddenly a small flair of light shot up in the sky. As it got higher in the sky it slowed down and started to shine brighter. "Flair! Take cover! Over there!" Sarge shouted, directing the men to the downed transport. The men ran over to the transport and came up beside it.

"Stud! Stud, get over here!" yelled Pat. Stud was still standing in the middle of the area.

"Stud! Stud!" He finally started to move and ran over to where the other guys were hiding.

"Sorry! Sorry sir. I don't know what happened."

"Are you alright?" asked Sarge.

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Alright. Find some cover guys." The men tried to hide somewhere around the transport. "Yes Manchester and Pat, you can search the transport." The two climbed into the jammed opened door to the transport.

"Find anything?" asked Zero.

"We found three men. They're all unconscious, but alive. There's some extra ammo and grenades. There isn't a lot though." Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Zil, Zero, and Stud, you three grab a man and get him back to the hill. The rest of us will go on to the other crash site." The rest of the quad started to move out. Zil climbed into the transport. Stud could not see the squad anymore, and Zil climbed out of the transport carrying a wounded soldier. He handed the wounded man to Zero. Next he gave Stud a man to carry, and got the last man out of the transport.

The three men carried their wounded counterparts towards the hill. The going was slow and hard. The man were moving at an Endor forest snail's pace. They got closer and closer to the hill.

"Stud, Zero, and Zil! What are you doing? Were is the rest of the squad?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Sarge sent us back with some wounded men," replied Zil.

"What are they doing?" asked the Lieutenant. "Get the wounded men up here. Then get back to your position."

The other seven members of the squad slunk on to the hill. They were all exhausted. It had taken them about an hour to make their way to and from the crashed transport.

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Zil.

"It was terrible. The droids were harassing us most of the time, and the transport had almost nothing in it. It didn't have anything useful that we could take. All the troopers were dead, and the general is wounded."

"Guys, get your selves set up. I have to go give my report to the Lieutenant. Remember to sleep in shifts."

"Stud? You want to get some…"

"Nah, you can sleep first. I'll take first watch."

"Ok. You alright buddy?" asked Pat.

"Ya. I'm fine. You get some rest."

* * *

The next day the droids had tightened their perimeter around the hill. The battle in space was not going well, and the republic had been forced to make a "tactical retreat."

At five hundred hours the shelling began. The separatists opened up with a few hundred artillery pieces. It made it a danger to shift around on the hill. The men were forced to hunker down in their foxholes for fear of getting hit.

At eleven hundred hours the assault began.

The droids advanced slowly at first, in formation, just outside of the men's weapon range. The lieutenant was still in charge, and he shouted ours over the company's com. The hill was calmer than anyone would have thought, but that was just because of how well the men had been trained. They did not panic, even when all hell was breaking loose. Their discipline was too good.

The droids opened fire first. The red energy bolts took up all the space between the opposing forces. Most of the bolts fizzled out before reaching the men's position. A few kicked up dirt around on the hill. One hit one of the troopers in the shoulder, but he did not react. Luckily for him his thin armor was able to guard him from most of the energy. It only stung.

The droids fired another volley, but it was much like the first. No one was hit this time. The men held their fire for a few more seconds before an all opening up at once.

The blue energy bolts flew over the open ground and collided with the front line of droids. Many fell, and were trampled by their brethren. The droids kept advancing, and the men kept firing. Droids continued to fall under the heavy barrage of fire. After a few seconds of this the droids opened fire too.

* * *

The republic ships in space were now reengaging the separatists. The separatists were still fairly weak after the last battle. The republic forces had been reinforced, and were attacking from several directions at once. The separatists were hard pressed to guard everywhere at once. Everyone realized that this battle was futile for the separatists. The republic forces were just trying to destroy as many enemy ships as they could. The separatists stood and fought, which was just fine for the republic. The separatists were wasting ships and men for no apparent gain. This should have worried someone, but in the end it really didn't mean anything.

The republic forces were busy pursuing enemy forces, and they assumed the _general_ had the situation under control. Boy were they wrong.

* * *

The droids were using their entire forces now. They had captured the base of the position and were advancing. The men were taking heavy casualties, but doing a good job taking ten droids for every man. Stud's squad had been lucky so far. They had been positioned high up enough that the enemies' fire was not directed at them. That was all about to change.

"Keep it up men!" shouted Sarge. The droids were getting near their position. Other men whose positions had been overrun were retreating towards them, and were helping to shore up their lines. "Suppress the left! Thunder watch your fire!" Sarge was giving out instruction, but he was getting a little too excited.

"Sarge, don't stand there! Your too exposed!" yelled Pat. Stud looked over for a second, and blasted a droid who had been taking aim at Sarge.

"Why? Those tinnies couldn't hit a bantha from here!" replied Sarge.

"Sarge! You're overexposed!" yelled Stud.

"Fine!" yelled Sarge. "Spoil sport," he grumbled. Stud and Pat both looked at each other, and could tell that the other was just as relived as they were.

"I thought Sarge was a goner there for a.." Lightning was cut off by a red bolt. It connected with his neck, and burned threw the thin armor. Lightning started to choke, and Thunder crawled over to him. Lightning was making gurgling noises. Stud, Pat, and Sarge moved over to were Lightning lay.

"Thunder! We'll cover you! Try to help him!" yelled Sarge.

Stud had looked over at Lightning when he had crawled over. He couldn't take his eyes off his brother. Lightning's throat was shredded, and blood was everywhere.

"Stud! Stud! You have to help us here!" yelled Sarge. Stud turned back to the droids, and opened fire. He was mowing droids down all around him, yet it wasn't enough.

"Sarge! His airway is blocked! We need to get him back to the field hospital!" Sarge appeared to be pondering this for a few seconds.

Another man from another squad fell to the enemy's fire. He was hit in the chest, and it looked pretty bad. Stud turned when he heard the wounded man yell. He couldn't take his eyes off him. He kept looking back and forth between Lightning and the other man.

"Stud, Thunder, and Pat, take Lightning and that other man back to the aid station." He crawled over to the other man. "What's your name son?"

"Krieger!" he replied.

"Well Krieger, we're gonna take you back to the aid station! What happened to your Sergeant?"

"KIA! One of the first! At the base of the hill!" the man replied through grunts of pain.

"I'm sorry son! Stud you help this man! Pat, you and Thunder take Lightning up to the aid station!" yelled Sarge. The men quickly moved, and Stud supported Krieger. They crawled up the hill, hoping not to get hit.

Stud took one last look at Sarge and the rest of his squad mates and brothers. Sarge noticed Stud and gave him a salute, which Stud returned. As Stud struggled up the hill, he had a bad feeling that he would never see his squad again. He quickly shook that thought from his head. That would never happen! Would it?

* * *

How did you like it? Krieger means warrior in German (correct me if i'm wrong). Will it be the last time Stud sees his sqaud again? Next chapter reveals....it! Review please! How many people are reading this right now (besides the one subscriber)?


	11. Bad Memories

Ok, let me apologize. I got really distracted by my new airsoft gun, a thompson replica, spring break, and projects galore (research paper, wrtie a story for creative writing, ect.). I hadn't realized that i haven't updated in months. I'm sorry.

Ok, this chapter is short, and kind of a plot mover. I tried a different format, so: it's like a video recording, but only the sound. _Italics_ is someone saying somthing in the backround. So, on to the chapter, and i will try (cross your fingers) to update sooner, but i also have to get a The Avatar's Brother chapter out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or video, so stop reminding me.

* * *

**Stud P.o.v**

Holo-Recording 1, Star date (jk) 460 days since Genosis

The rest of that day is all a blur. I can only remember a few things about it. It's only events.

It was an uphill battle, literally, getting Krieger up that hill. All around us there were laser shots sizzling past. I had to drag Krieger by a strap on his back, and he was facing backwards. I don't remember much until a little later.

There's a period after dragging Krieger uphill I can't remember too well. Sometime after that we had been pushed back to the top of the hill. I really didn't try to do anything other than shoot the stupid droids. I remember getting a certain sense of enjoyment from watching my bolts rip through a droid's metallic skin. I don't remember what anyone else was doing really.

After that my mind is blank for a while. I remember fighting next to Thunder. Suddenly I remember fighting next to Pat. Then my memory is fighting next to Lightning, which didn't make any sense because he was still bleeding at the time.

My next memory from the battle is fighting with Sarge, but that wasn't possible either. I'm not sure where my memories are coming from. I can't remember much after that, but the report says that we held out for sixteen hours after the initial assault. Pat says it was more like twenty, but I think he might be pulling my leg. Pat seems to think he has to make everything into a joke now, which I don't get at all.

The battle on the hill had cost the lives of two companies worth of men. Each of the companies had been ripped to shreds. We barely had enough men left over for a full company, but that's what they did. The entire battle was regarded as a huge victory, a masterpiece for Jedi master Obi-Wan, or at least that's what the holo-vids said. I wonder if anyone told them that he was unconscious the entire time.

After the battle we were transported to a republic ship. They let us "rest" for three days while we were transported to another planet. Pat says it was a med center above some planet. _No Pat, I don't care what the planet's name was_. So anyways they gave us a day rest there before they reorganized. We were now moved to Company H of the 37th infantry. We were nicknamed "the umbrella" or something, because of our defense of position Hail. Ya, it's a stupid nickname.

Lightning made it back to the med center, and held on for two days. We visited him constantly, but he was never conscious. I'm happy we weren't there when he…….

Anyways, the rest of our squad, Sarge, Zil, Zero, Manchester, Wellington, and Douglas didn't make it on Hail. They were overrun while covering a retreat lower on the hill. The only people from my squad that remain are Thunder, Pat, and I. Krieger made it too, and was added to our new squad. Six other men from other squads and companies joined too, but I can't remember their names. _Dude, we're sitting right here._ _No, I'm sorry, I don't care. _There's even a new sergeant, but I just can't bring myself to calling him Sarge.

Pat forced me to go to the med bay while I was here, despite my FEAR. _Stud, that was years ago, get over it. _It was a training thing, long story. Anyways, the doctor said something about battle fatigue and something like selective memory. Basically, that the trauma of the battle was too much for my brain to take, so I blocked it out or something. He said I should just get some rest. That quack didn't know what he was talking about; I mean he only had three fingers! _Stud that guy had four fingers. _Again, training thing, long story.

Ok, so our next assignment is coming up soon. We're already in transit and we're all geared up for the battle. _Stud, get some sleep, please! _I guess I need to go to sleep now. Maybe I'll sign on later, maybe I won't. Good night…….myself.

Holo-Recording terminated. 

* * *

Sooooo, what did you think? Is anyone even reading this? The hits on this story have gone from 100 something to somewhere in the teens. Come on guys! So, maybe a new chapter soon? Hopefully. I just have to do another million things for school. AP tests coming up! EOIs too!


	12. Sunara IV Part 1: Return of Stud

Wow, i haven't updated in too long. I'm sorry about that guys, i've just been really busy with the school ending. I also blame not having any creative juices left after a bunch of AP prompts and creative writing, were ironically i did very little writing. Ok, so new chapter. I'll try to get some new chapters up, but I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. I know that i said something about the war being in it's second year, but this is the squad's 1st mission of the 2nd year of the war. I've also said some stuff about the organization of the squad, but just work with me, the difference between squads and platoons and companies and brigades is very confusing (mostly the size of companies and brigades). I'm sorry about this long speel, but on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If i did Anakin wouldn't have been such a...**

* * *

The hum of the engines could lull a man to sleep, which it appeared was exactly what Stud was doing. We were on another mission, the first of the second year of the war. We had been given a week long period of R&R on the warship _Star Destroyer_on our way to Sunara IV.

* * *

"All right men, our newest mission is to help the human population of Sunara IV to keep a hold of the planet. The natives of the planet have been resisting, and we have to help stop them," said some major. "We go in two hours, so report to the hangar thirty minutes before fully prepped. Dismissed!" he said as he walked out of the room. We all sat there for a few seconds before getting up squad by squad to file out of the room.

"Who do you think the natives are?" asked Luke, one of the members of our new squad.

"They're probably giant blue monsters with big teeth," replied John.

A noise buzzed in my ear, and was followed by Stud's voice. "Why do you think we have to go in to help the humans? Why can't we just come to an agreement with the natives?"

"Maybe they don't want to listen," I replied.

* * *

"ETA in five minutes," said the Sergeant, breaking me out of my flashback. As the doors slid opened we caught a glimpse of the planet below. The green of the grass displayed how fertile and beautiful the planet was said to be on the charts.

"Stud, wake up," I whispered over the com. Getting no answer, I quickly kicked him in the hip. His sudden jolt made me believe that my guess had been correct, he had been asleep. That or his mind had been elsewhere. He stood up and started to look out the transport doors.

As I looked out, I saw a small city ahead. It was similar to all the other population centers in the Republic, and it was stereotypical human dwellings. The all metal exterior glinted in the sunlight, which my light filters had to block.

The airship began to decelerate and came into a smooth landing. The squad jumped out, and for the first time in a while we didn't have to run anywhere or try to avoid incoming fire. It was almost nice. My HUD told me there was a slight breeze, and the temperature outside was perfect. The Sergeant motioned that we were to move to a small building on our right identical to all the others. The Sergeant then moved off to talk to the other officers. Stud almost immediately slouched next to the metal building. The rest of us sat around waiting.

"Stud, you all right?" I asked.

It took him a few moments to answer, but he replied, "Ya, I'm fine."

"You've been acting kind of strange."

"I'm just…." He paused for a few moments, longer than he usually would, "tired."

"Well, get some rest. I'll tell you when the Sergeant gets back." He answered with a nod and rested his head against the building.

"Do you really think he's alright?" asked Thunder, using another com frequency.

"No, but I don't think we should pressure him into telling us what's wrong," I replied.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Krieger.

"Well, we've lost two squads already. It's hard on him."

"I'm sorry about that," said Krieger.

"Don't worry. Anyways, I think that all we have to do is," I started. I was interrupted by a strange whistling overhead. As I looked up to see what was it was I saw something in the sky. My original thought was a mortar round, and it was confirmed by someone shouting "Incoming mortar!"

We all scrambled for cover inside of the buildings around. The ground shook as each round connected, one of which caused a piece of the ceiling to cave in. The explosions continued for another four minutes and twenty-six seconds before it stopped. We all sat inside silently for a few seconds before heading outside.

The landscape was filled with several craters, and one building was on fire. Two bodies were lying in the road, but on closer examination they were human, not one of my brothers.

"What do you think that was?" someone asked.

"I guess the natives don't like us," someone answered.

"Well, that was a fairly warm welcome," I replied. Just then I got a feeling in my gut. It made me stop and think for a short time. I felt like I had missed something. I couldn't remember what it was. I had all of my possessions. What was it?

"Hey, Pat. Do you know where Stud is?" The statement made me remember that I hadn't seen Stud throughout the entire bombardment. I immediately ran to the side of the house where Stud had been. I was quick to spot him resting against the building, unmoved. I skidded in the dirt next to him and kneeledoverhim. He did not respond when I shook him. I had to assume the worst, but my HUD showed that his vitals were fine.

Thunder's nudge with his foot provided a response. Stud shifted quickly to a kneeling position with his vibroblade ejected from his wrist. When he realized it was us his viroblade disappeared and he rose to a standing position. "What's up guys?" he asked with a lighthearted tone.

"What's up? That's all you can say?" asked Thunder.

"No, I can also say, hello and hundreds of other catchphrases, batteries not included." His statement was even more peculiar than his actions.

"Stud, were you asleep just now?" I asked.

"Ya, sorry about that. What did I miss?"

"Nothing, just a mortar attack," said one of the other men from the squad sarcastically.

I was about to beat the stuffing out of him, but I was stopped by Stud's reply. "Sorry, I guess I needed my beauty sleep. I think you could use some too." The other men were just as confused as I had been by Stud's behavior. We couldn't say anything else because the Sergeant came back. We immediately came to surround him, but I was able to ask Stud if he was alright.

"Ya, never better," he replied before turning to the Sergeant as he began to speak.

"Ok men. I assume you received our welcome from the natives? Well, we have to move off to wipe out that mortar team. The natives have all their strength set up a few clicks from here and we're sending our full strength to meet them. Our platoon is supposed to set up on one of the hills a ways to the east. Let's move!" And with that we set off.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm happy to bring the old Stud back. He was really getting me down. Next chapter out soon...maybe, perhaps? Review please! It could be the difference between life or death...or whether or not you get a new chapter soon, not so much the death part.


	13. Sunara IV Part 2: Politics

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I know that all of my fans were soo disappointed (crikets chirp). I just realized I haven't updated since May. I just wasn't up for it. I have no excuse.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or that one joke from Dragon Ball Z (you probably won't be able to tell which one), but I do own that I am a bad person. **

* * *

Another explosion rocked the cave. Dust floated down from the ceiling. The lights flickered as each explosion landed nearby. All we could do was try to find a comfortable spot and wait.

The past two months had been a living nightmare. This may sound like an exaggeration, but they had been just like the nightmares I use to have.

The fighting had gone on, but it seemed that nothing had been done. At least, that's what the media had been saying. We had inflicted heavy casualties, but there is no ground to capture here. There is no easy way to measure what has been going on here. The casualties for us weren't so bad, or at least they are less than in other theaters.

The rebels here were only interested in evading and shelling us. Someone had finally wised up and decided to go after the enemies food supplies. The raids seemed to be going well, as we had been picking up more prisoners lately, but the media was insistent that nothing was getting done.

Palpetane has been feeling the pressure from the media and the senate, so he was pressuring the Jedi. Our commander here, a Jedi Knight named Si Laft, has decided on a almost desperate plan of attack.

The rebels have a stronghold in the city of Lanke Su Del. A few weeks ago we were sent here to put the city under siege, but it doesn't seem to be working. We have been unable to get very far into the city. The city is ringed by three lines with barbed wire, which makes no sense, minefields, and plenty of the rebels in our way.

We have pierced the lines several times, and cleared the outer minefields, but a full out assault is needed, something General Laft is unwilling to order.

"Ok boys, we have another patrol. Usual formation, usual objective," says the Sergeant. All of us get up groggily, and the only reason we don't here any groans is because no one is talking over the com.

"Come on guys, this mission is the most important one yet. Surely one more patrol will cause the city to fall," says Boss grumpily.

"Then the war will be over, cause the Seps won't want the valuable city to fall," I reply. After that we're all silent as we troop out of the cave and down the path to the bottom of the mountain. We quickly assemble in formation, which means I'm the 5th person in line, and head off towards the enemy lines. We all began to crouch as we moved towards the enemy position.

We quickly move over the nonexistent minefield, which had been cleared several weeks ago, and moved over the ridiculous barbed wire. Seriously, what did the rebels hope to accomplish with barbed wire. We have armor, which the wire can't pierce.

As we get close to the trench, we all fan out. The outer defenses have a history of not being occupied consistently.

Tonight we get lucky. The trench is unoccupied, and we quickly set out to fulfill our mission. Fixer and Darwin head out into the minefield to diffuse a few mines. The rest of us set up a defensive position in the trench. It's pretty dark out, but I can still see the city.

Several of the buildings are on fire from the more recent bombardment. Few of them are still standing and aren't on fire. I guess it might have been a beautiful place.

The rest of the night is spent waiting. Waiting for something, anything. Nothing happens, and we quickly head out as soon as Fixer and Darwin get back.

The patrol was a success because nothing bad happened and several mines were cleared.

* * *

After two more weeks and several more patrols, General Laft is replaced by a new man. This guy isn't even a Jedi general. He is Musa Ghahi, a Twi Lek officer. Several of the men say he is a political commander, and he had been appointed because the Senate was getting impatient with General Laft.

Anyways, the new General ordered us to get ready to attack.

"Our job is to secure this section of trenches, the area we were at the other night. After that, we sit tight and wait for a counter-attack or new orders."

"Or an order for r&r," I replied.

"We jump off at 0700. Get ready," says the Sergeant. We all file off in different directions to get ready.

Later, we all set up with the other guys from the company. At exactly 0700 we move towards the enemy trenches. Sporadic fire comes from the trenches, but not anywhere near us. We are quickly able to get into the trenches and set up positions. The silence was killing me.

"Do you guys know the only kind of dog that doesn't bark? A hot dog," I say. No one laughs, and I kind of can't tell if anyone is smiling. Ironically, Pat took this opportunity to pat me on the back.

"So, do you guys think that we'll have to attack soon?"

"Is a Fusasha swamp rat red?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I," I reply. This does earn a few laughs.

"Orders," says Sarge. "We are to "take advantage of any openings we see," which means we're moving out." All of us get up and move off towards the next line of trenches.

We only walk for a short time before an explosion makes us all drop to the ground. "It came from further down the line!" someone shouted.

"Shut it!" yelled Sarge. We all stayed down for a short time before the Sergeant tells us to get up. "Let's move out." We all keep moving until three explosions go off a few seconds apart, and I'm showered with dirt and pebbles. I fell down to the ground and tried to look around.

"Who got hit?" Sarge asks.

"Krieger, Hobbes, and Calvin."

"How do they look?" I ask.

"Calvin is missing his leg," choked someone.

"Krieger isn't moving," said Pat.

"His vitals are nonexistent," said Doc. Another explosion showered me with dirt and I put my head down.

"Who was it?" Sarge asked.

"Thunder," and my stomach sunk.

"Hobbes and Thunder are out," Doc yelled.

"We're getting out of here," yelled Sarge. "Everyone get moving. But be careful." We all stand and move off towards the rear. Luckily we make it back ok.

* * *

The attack only had limited success. The outer defenses had been taken easily, but the further attacks were a huge failure. Few of the attacks actually made it to the second series of trenches. The minefield had not been cleared sufficiently for the attack, and most of the companies got stuck in them. The minefields caused more casualties than all the other attacks combined. The few squads that made it to the other trenches were repulsed easily. Casualties were the worst of the entire campaigns. The media was all over it though.

The commanders and politicians were raked over the coals, whatever that means, and we were ordered to pull out. General Ghahi was removed from command, and we were sent to a planet to fight the Seps, thank the creator!

* * *

Yay, I actaully finished a chapter. I am hoping to finish another one soon, but I want to write a chapter for another story. I may even have another project coming.


	14. Hanran Vacation

Hi guys! You aren't mad at me are you? (Getting shunned). Ok, well i did update! It's only taken me two months. It's a longish chapter?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do own "sporting activities" cause i don't know what sports clones would play. **

* * *

After the fiasco on Sunara IV, someone decided we could use some R&R. Everyone was excited, until we heard where we were going.

"We're going where?" I asked.

"Some place called Hanran," replied the sergeant.

"Is that system even within Republic space?"

"Just barely. It's a heavily wooded planet with a few lakes."

"Sounds like a prime vacation spot. How much?"

"More than you could afford."

"Well, I don't get a salary, so…."

"Exactly, more than you could afford." We were flying on a cruiser called Raptor towards Hanran. We were only about a day away from our destination, but there isn't much to do on a Republic warship. Or at least there isn't much to do when you aren't heading off to a battle.

The journey wasn't particularly interesting. We sat around, or slept, or messed with our equipment. The only interesting thing was watching the holovids that told us what was going on in the galaxy. What was even more interesting was an underground group that claimed to have actual information on what was really going on in the war.

We could watch the underground's holovid on its own because it played the news followed by their version. It started:

"Today was the 89th day of the siege on Turto. Although little progress seems to be made, Jedi General Sul Sol assures us that he is simply starving the enemy," stated the news.

"This is the 128th day of the siege. No progress is being made, and Sul Sol is too afraid of the causalities that he could sustain if he attacked the city. He is also too afraid to shell or bomb the city because of civilian casualties. An informant has stated that the city is nearly empty because the enemy has been flying out of the system almost at will because the blockade is ineffective," stated the underground news man.

The broadcast went on in a similar fashion. It was the usual; ineffective Jedi, poor budgeting, corruption in the senate, and high casualties. The best part is at the end. They show a holo map of the galaxy and show the Republic and Confederate positions and which planets were being fought over.

These holovids had little effect on morale. Truthfully, I didn't care much about what the underground was saying. Why would Palpatine be lying to us? Things couldn't be as bad as the underground was saying they were. They were just being pessimistic.

* * *

The next day we arrived at Hanran. The clearing we landed in was surrounded by dense trees. There were a few trails at the edges. The clearing had a few buildings, mainly a barracks and meal hall. There were a few recreation areas, such as some sporting fields. There was a lounge building with holovids and access terminals.

The woods were incredibly thick. You could barely see anything within it, but fog and weird noises were coming from it.

We were shepherded towards the barracks right after we landed, then met in the lounge. A lieutenant walked in and started talking.

"Ok men. You are assigned to rest after your fight on Sunara IV. There is another company here besides you all. There is plenty to do. There is a mess hall, this lounge, the barracks, and several sporting fields. There are trails through the woods that end up at small clearings or lakes. Do not go off the trails. There are creatures in the woods that could kill you in a second. You are going to be here for a month before you will leave for a new assignment. And one last thing, weapons are not authorized outside of the barracks. Enjoy yourselves," he finished. We all rose and filed out. Pat, Thunder, and I sat near the terminals to talk.

"So where do you guys want to go?" asked Pat.

"I just want to go sleep. I'm probably going to sleep for the entire month," said Thunder, who was recovering from his injuries.

"Are you gonna eat," I asked?

"I'm sorry, I meant I will only sleep and eat," he replied.

"Well, I want to walk the trails," I said.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going out there without a weapon," stated Pat.

"Fine, I'll just go alone," I shot back. I stood up and headed towards the entrance to the trails. There were only three. Two ended in a lake and the other in a clearing. I decided to try one of the lake trails.

The trail was really clear, and it wasn't hard to stick to it. There wasn't much to see because of the density of the woods. It was peaceful, and I had time to think. I tried not to think about all my brothers that I had lost. It helped that I was able to distract myself when I arrived at the lake. It was sparkling and beautiful. The only thing was that fog was obscuring some of the view. I stood there for a long time before I needed to head back because it was getting late.

When I got back I saw that the others were at the mess hall waiting for dinner. After a dinner of steak and potatoes, I decided to go try to sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days I tried to find something to do. We played some pickup games, but some of the guys got a little too competitive for me. There wasn't much to watch on the holovids, and the access terminals were limited on what we could look at.

Many of us had already cleaned up our equipment, and we had done it so well we couldn't do it again because there wasn't anything to clean. There wasn't even a shooting range. Some guys were trying to get the materials for a shooting range, but they had already sent out five requests without being answered.

I had already tried the other lake trail, but the two looked the same. I decided to try out the other trail today.

I started down the trail and it was really similar to the other ones, almost identical. I found that the other guys had avoided the trails. They felt that they were too undefended and didn't care for the "scenic" views. They felt that they had already seen the galaxy, and one more planet wouldn't matter.

When I had finally made it to the clearing, I found it interesting. The edges of the clearing were shrouded in fog but it was fairly nice. The ground was slightly downhill, and it was clear with few rocks. There was one rock that seemed primed for sitting.

As I sat down, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned several times, but I couldn't see anything in the fog. I just decided to sit and think.

After a few minutes I decided it was time to leave. As I stood up, I felt a presence behind me. Before I could turn around, I heard, "Hello brother. What is your name?"

* * *

Who could it be? You will find out in the next chapter. Please forgive me and review!


End file.
